1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates in general to retention assemblies, and particularly, to a retention assembly for an optical disc drive and an electronic device utilizing the retention assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as desktop computers, or servers, often include optical disc drives (ODD), such as CD-ROM, and DVD-ROM to increase the functionality of the electronic device as desired.
A typical electronic device includes a main frame and an ODD secured on the main frame via a plurality of fasteners, and the ODD is electrically connected to other electronic components, such as a motherboard, via cables. However, it is often unduly time-consuming and laborious to replace the ODD, because the cables connected to the ODD must be unplugged and reconnected.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.